Bionicle the Next Chapter: The Beginning
Bionicle the Next Chapter: The Beginning details the period known as the "Beginning" within The Next Chapter Alternate Universe. It is heavily based on the RPG of the same name. Disclaimer: Yeah, I know it sucks but it gets better later :,( Story Kaeren slowly walked down the marble hallway, stopping to look at the engravings in the wall of great heroes in the past. Toa and not-Toa alike, the newly reformed world of Spherus Magna had much to owe these people. Down at the chamber at the end of the hall, Kaeren was about to meet one of these heroes too. The doors swung wide open revealing the vast array of Toa and Matoran sitting in carved seats and the seven empty seats at the front of the hall. Kaeren sat himself down next to a Toa of air he was familiar with, Lathon, and soon the doors opened again and the seven Turaga came forth to sit in their seats at the front. At the center sat Turaga Takanuva. Even though he was once a Toa, the Turaga relinquished his Toa power to merge the biological special of Spherus Magna with the Biomechanical species of the Matoran Universe. Of course, not all would be pleased by the abrupt change in the species. The Great Being Velika, had nothing but hatred for what he viewed as his own mess. Formidable threats like the Great Being cannot be kept out so easily. And such is what the Council of New Atero was discussing in their meeting. Turaga Takanuva started it off with a very simple, "Velika is on edge." The Toa waited for him to continue, and when they realized he was done speaking, Kaeren piped up, "Do you think he has any plans to strike soon? Or any plan of action?" The Turaga nodded solemnly. "If we are to keep Velika away from this city, it is imperative that we spare as many Toa as we can. We have already lost far too many..." However, even though the Toa weren't faring well in the long war, they weren't the only species that could help. Far off from the Temple of Light, in a simple tavern in the Le-District of New Atero, a Fe-Skakdi sat in solitary thinking about his alarming future. Widgets were getting scarce and his trigger finger was starting to itch. It was nearly impossible for Skakdi to exist in New Atero, for they were feared beings and usually were associated with Velika's army. "Strange to see a Skakdi around these parts," a female Toa of air said, sliding in a chair next to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Not all Skakdi have chosen to serve the Empire. Besides, there's a lot of work to do around here. Matoran are scared of Velika, and would pay generous amounts for me to be their bodyguard. You know how it is, Velika can frighten a whole city by doing absolutely nothing. What's your name sweetheart?" "My name does not concern you... yet." She paused and took a sip of her drink, "So, you work as mercenary? Independent of the empire?" "Weren't you listening?" He scoffed. "Independent; all the way." He took another sip of his drink. "Now let me ask you something. Why aren't you at the Toa Council meeting? It's obvious one is going on since all the Toa seem to be there, except you." The Skakdi asked. "Change happens out here, not in committee." She let a bit of her scorn come through in her voice. "Anything that you're not willing to do for a job?" "Hmm..." He nodded. "Seems you're different from all those high and mighty Toa types." he grinned and sipped his drink. "Naw I do it all." The Toa sighed, "I was a Glatorian. I was rejected again and again because I was too small, too weak. I lived in a world that everyone else had given up on. And yet somehow, I never gave up. I guess that I'm a bit different." she finished her drink. "Well, farewell for now. I'll try coming back in contact with you in the future. You'll know when it's me" She got up and left the bar. Once outside, she opened her wings and took off. Her destination was, despite all of her scorn, the Toa Council. Once she arrived, she ran down the marble hallway and burst through the door much to the irritation of the rest of the Toa Council. "Lync?" Kaeren recognizes the Toa, "Didn't you refuse to join the Toa Council. "Well yeah," Lync breathed, "But I had an idea about going on the offensive. And it wouldn't take any Toa. Well, maybe a few. But not enough to affect the defensive planning. If I may?" "Are you on the council?" Vakama asked. "I don't recognize you." "She's technically not on the council, but I trust her." Kaeren said. "Go ahead Lync," "Thank you, Kaeren." Lync cleared her throat and raised her voice so all can hear. "Despite whatever we think, not all Skakdi are loyal to Velika. I had just left from Le-Magna after conversing with a Skakdi. There are many Skakdi out there who don't affiliate themselves with Velika. If we can buy the services of these bounty hunters, we can infiltrate Velika's fortress and end him before his threat becomes too big." If anything, the reception of her idea was mixed. One Toa of Water, Tritus scoffed at the idea. "So now you're going to sacrifice other races for our struggle? What a noble, Toa-like, way to do things. I'm beginning to see why you're not on the council." Tritus made no attempt to disguise his scorn. Turaga Nokama raised his hand to silence Tritus, "We've already lost enough Toa for this cause, Tritus. If we don't act quickly, there will be no way to stop Velika from overpowering us. I approve." Kaeren thought for a moment. "It's a good plan... But Skakdi are unpredictable. It is important that we can keep them in check." A Po-Toa spoke out, "None of the Skakdi would be sacrificed if we can protect them. If we can do that much, then the Skakdi will do their job fast and efficiently." Vakama nodded and started discussing with the Turaga. "Yes," Lync said, "Nobody is getting sacrificed. I know a Skakdi who could aid us, and possibly contact other Skakdi as well." "Of course," the Po-Toa said, "I'm Jarrud. Pleased to meet you." "Pleased to me-" A loud chime from an alarm bell broke through her reply and the Toa in the hall twisted to look at whatever was going on. "That would be the defense alarm, but why was it triggered?" Takanuva said to nobody in particular. He still got his answer anyway, when the doors to the hall opened and a Ko-Toa deposited an unconscious Toa of Gravity on the ground. "This somebody here was trying to listen through the roof. Don't know how much she heard but she isn't going anywhere." The Toa and the Turaga looked shaken. Jarrud recognized the Toa, "She's not just some spy sent by the empire to retrieve information... This is an assassin. A Toa of Gravity. One of the more dangerous empire Toa. Good thing you acted quickly, Jaron." "Take her mask and then escort her to one of our cells. She won't be able to use her elemental powers inside the cell." Vakama said. "This meeting is dismissed." The fear only increased from there. If Velika was powerful enough to spy on them when they were far from his grasp, what else could he do? All at once, the Turaga left. Kaeren watched them leave before saying, "I'll help you take her down to the cells. They are deep under this temple." "I got her mask," Lync said, "Where should I bring it?" Lync followed Kaeren. Tritus finally dismissed his attitude. The surprise of the spy had shaken him, and the willingness of the others to listen to his ideas changed his mind of how he should act towards them. "OK Lync, let me help." he said, trying to be helpful. He followed them into the cells below the temple. A Toa of Lightning in one of the seats sighed, "When did everything get so complicated? I remember when it was only Toa protecting Matoran from Makuta or Rahi. Since when did Toa fight other Toa or fight alongside Skakdi? Our world has been turned on it's head..." "Believe me Lawk, things are only going to get worse from here on forward" A Toa of Fire, Trin, said. Many miles away, far from the city walls, Velika shifted impatiently in his throne. "Where is Crystalia? We sent her to gather information quite a while ago." Insidian, a Shadow Toa loyal to Velika, bowed down and looked the Great Being in the eyes, "Crystalia has not failed me yet, I have full confidence that she'll return." A Skrall suddenly approached the throne and then bows, "It seems that one of our agents has left the fortress" "That fool must be trying to go in and get Crystalia alone." Insidian narrowed his crimson eyes. "Then you'd better stop him. Collect a small team and head to New Atero right away." Velika said, "And make sure Crystalia doesn't talk." "Of course, Lord Velika. Are you coming along?" Insidian asked a Toa of Lightning who he had forgotten the name of. The Toa of Lightning looked at Insidian. "Oh, me? No no, I'm just..." said Arilam. I can't tell him the truth. I'll be silenced for sure. 'I have never done a mission with other people before." Arilam continued. "I'm not used to this, that's all. Well, it's um, getting dark. We should get going." "Get used to it." Insidian said to Arilam, "The darkness is our friend. It will cloak us." "...Well alright...?" At New Atero, the agent had quickly arrived and saw the Toa of Lightning Lawk. As he was disguised as a Matoran, nobody would notice him. Recognizing the council member, he walks up to the Toa, "Um, Hello, I was wondering where the Toa council would be? I'm a representative from Onu-Magna." Lawk didn't recognize him, but something seemed a bit off about him. "Uh... The meeting ended a few minutes ago." "Oh." The agent seemed a bit put down. "Well, do you at least know the directions to the Temple of Light?" "Oh sure, it's this way." Kaeren waited for Crystalia to wake up. He looked up from Crystalia the the Toa that just entered the room, "Ishappa. We caught her trying to eavesdrop on the Toa Council. You could be a big help in interrogating her. Psionics and all." "Don't worry, I'll keep that in mind." "Do yo-" An ear piecing blast shook the room, and smoke engulfed the room. The glass shattered, showering everything in deadly shards, and Kaeren was unable to see anything going on. Using their powers of Air and Fire, Kaeren and Lync quickly funneled the smoke away, but Crystalia and her savior had escaped through the window. "They've got everything we discussed during the meeting! Quickly, after them." But that chase wouldn't last very long... Characters * TBA Trivia * TBA Category:Stories Category:Bionicle the Next Chapter